Gracias a la noche porteña
by Hana-Liatris
Summary: Sin querer-queriendo nuestro protagonista favorito termina en una fiesta latina que le hace replantear muchas cosas: su futuro, los amigos; su propia actitud y la de los demás. Pero primero lo primero, ¿qué foto de perfil podría poner en facebook? Un Harry gris, rebelde y libre (y algún OC no romántico)
1. Prólogo

_Gracias a la noche porteña._

.

.

En ese momento nada le preocupaba, ni su vida, ni sus acciones (ni las posibles consecuencias de las mismas).  
Tan solo existía gracias a la música a su alrededor: el retumbar de los bajos y el ritmo de la batería se entrelazaban, junto a la melodía, con las pulsaciones de las almas de las personas del lugar, todo  
mezclado con adrenalina pura y un tanto desenfrenada.

Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de refinar sus pasos de baile, pero años de agilidad le servían para defenderse espectacularmente, sin tropezarse o dar pisotones, como si su cuerpo hubiera nacido listo para enfrentar cualquier situación lógica (e ilógica) de la vida.

Tampoco importaba el por qué, pero por esas cosas del destino había terminado en vaya uno a saber qué fiesta en un país completamente exótico… o más bien dicho, latinoamericano. Ya que, después de todo, estaba en un boliche con una música altísima en castellano.  
Tenía cero conocimientos del idioma pero en algún momento había escuchado una canción en español y, a pesar de que los acentos eran muy distintos, las palabras sonaban parecidas.

El grupo de chicos con quienes se había encontrado mientras deambulaba por la ciudad en la que había 'aparecido' sin querer (y quienes se lo habían 'secuestrado' para hacerlo pasar al boliche) le habían explicado a medias, en un inglés bastante patético, que la ciudad se llamaba "Buenos Aires" y que estaban, obviamente, en Argentina.  
 _Lo triste era que como nadie se había gastado nunca en enseñarle geografía mundial, no tenía ni idea en dónde carajo quedaba Argentina_.

Sinceramente hacía años que no se sentía así de bien, así de vivo.

Ese mismo grupo lo había invitado de buena gente: porque era interesante, tenía un acento muy divertido y porque se notaba que estaba totalmente perdido.  
Era increíble, pero esos desconocidos hacían parecer que sociabilizar era una parte sencilla de la vida, y hasta habían logrado que él fuera más abierto entre extraños en una sola noche, que sus amigos y compañeros en todos los años que llevaba con ellos.

Harry no podía creer que hubiera terminado en un lugar de reglas tan simples y de personas tan buena onda.  
Bueno, o al menos eso era lo que veía por el momento… "a caballo regalado no hay que mirarle los dientes" decía un dicho.

Sabía que el tiempo pasaba (no se preocupaba en lo absoluto) y no estaba cansado, al contrario, se sentía excelente.  
Es más, tan libre y despreocupado estuvo que, en algún momento de la noche cuando su sentido de precaución ya estaba más que dormido, se encontró bebiendo de un vaso que tenía vaya uno a saber qué brebaje, porque a) no la había pagado él y b) estaba sediento, sin importarle que fuera alcohol, del barato y fuerte.

(Esa noche descubrió que tenía bastante resistencia… y que el fernet era horrible.)

Nunca antes se había sentido tan descontrolado.  
Las pocas veces en las que había terminado en alguna fiesta allá en Inglaterra (y normalmente por culpa de Dudley) no eran nada en comparación con esa noche. Partiendo por la base que en las primeras su primo había estado (y no había habido alcohol), mientras que en esa no conocía a nadie, no tenía que hacer de niñera, y podía divertirse como más le gustara.

Se sorprendía gratamente de sí mismo.  
Era increíble como cada gota de pudor se escapaba de su cuerpo. Las parejas besándose o tocándose al costado de la pista no le molestaban en lo absoluto, y el resto de las personas tan cerca de él, rozándose seguido contra sus brazos y espalda, no eran nada más que una agradable sensación, un contraste un tanto irónico respecto a la distancia que siempre mantenía con la gente allá en Inglaterra, incluso con sus amigos más cercanos.

Esa asombrosa mezcla de emociones más el olvido momentáneo del desastre que era su vida y la verdadera libertad que sentía, eran buenos incentivos para largar su pasado, presente y futuro a la mierda, y escaparse permanentemente a ese otro lado del mundo… o directamente nunca más regresar.

Pero si todo fuese tan fácil, digamos que ya tendría novia y una vida normal.

.

A fin de cuentas, y muy a su pesar, terminó saliendo del boliche a eso de las seis de la mañana.

Estaba despierto, satisfecho y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, muy contento con su vida presente.  
Lo que había sentido en las aventuras con sus amigos o en su mundo no eran, en el momento, nada comparado con su estado de ánimo, que tan sólo se podría igualar a cuando había descubierto que podía hacer magia o que había tenido unos padres excepcionales y que todo lo que sus tíos le habían contado sobre ellos había sido mentira.

Hasta sentía que su magia había renacido, junto con su forma de ver la vida, en tan solo unas pocas horas.  
Él mismo estaba rejuvenecido, ahora sí parecía un chico de quince años y no uno de veinticinco, no había parado de reír en toda la noche y, como no había tomado tanto, no se sentía tan desorientado, sabiendo que tampoco se había mandado alguna estupidez.

-"Che Harry, ¿tenés facebook? Cuando pases devuelta por Buenos Aires hablanos y nos volvemos a juntar. Nada más divertido que salir con un extranjero."

Cuando Harry consiguió descifrar lo que le decía uno de los chicos (el más sobrio del grupo) tuvo que negar en la primera parte, ya que no sabía que era eso de 'facebook', pero se prometió averiguarlo, y terminó con una hoja en el bolsillo del pantalón con los nombre de los chicos que formaban el grupo para agregarlos a ese 'facebook'.  
En cuanto supiera de qué se trataba.

Con eso prometió ponerse, de alguna manera, en contacto y después de una despedida muy patética gracias al estado de sobriedad de sus nuevos amigos, empezó a caminar sin rumbo por un par de cuadras hasta llegar a una plaza, que hubiera estado desierta si no fuera por un par de vagabundos durmiendo en algunos bancos. 

No sabía castellano, había terminado allí accidentalmente y no tenía idea sobre cómo volver a su patria (no-tan-querida en ese momento).

Pero por suerte, como su mente tan solo estaba despierta gracias a los restos de adrenalina de la noche y en un estado muy poco razonable, su magia aprovechó la ocasión para tomar el control de sus decisiones y le dio una mano, ayudándolo a 'aparecer' nuevamente en Privet Drive sin que él tuviera mucha idea del cómo o el por qué.  
Terminando así en su plaza preferida de la zona, un par de cuadras lejos de la casa de sus tíos, a la cual solía ir si quería estar solo o distanciado de todo.

Pestañeó un par de veces bajo el sol de la media mañana (los cambios de horario eran divertidos, decidió en ese momento), sacudió un poco la cabeza para despejar la sensación de náuseas y sonrió.

Una sonrisa sincera, satisfecha y un tanto jocosa. Había sido una noche excelente y excepcional… tenía nuevos amigos y, encima, ya sabía cómo 'aparecerse'.

.

.

Era en esos momentos en los que deseaba, con toda su alma, cortar un par de cabezas, esconder los cadáveres e irse bien a la mierda.

Un par de ineptos del Departamento de Control de Magia de Menores se lo habían secuestrado, en todo sentido de la palabra, a la tarde, seguramente creándole un problema gigante en Privet Drive para cuando se dignaran a dejarlo regresar… Sobre todo después de las mil y una excusas (y mentiras) que tuvo que decirles a sus tíos para explicarles por qué no había regresado a la casa la noche anterior (aunque Harry dudaba que se hubieran preocupado mucho), y por qué llevaba una remera y un par de zapatillas distintas y más caras que las que había usado el día anterior.

Harry recordó a medias que en algún momento de la fiesta, en medio de la música, se había intercambiado de ropa con uno de los chicos a modo de broma y luego se había olvidado cambiarse devuelta.  
Pero, obviamente, eso no fue lo que les dijo… aunque en el estado en el que estaba su concentración tampoco sabía qué carajo le había dicho a su supuesta familia.

Cuestión.  
Al parecer eso de 'aparecerse' también estaba controlado y se contaba como 'magia no permitida en menores' igual que el uso de su varita.  
Esa manía del Ministerio de saber que hacía cada chico con su magia le daba un poco de aprehensión, sentía que era una actitud manipuladora: tener bajo mira a las demás personas.  
Terrible si se trataba de chicos. Chicos a los que solo monitoreaban sin brindar ningún tipo de ayuda.

Tenía la sensación de que el Servicio Social del Ministerio de Magia era un fraude.

A pesar de todo, supuso que era lógico que hubieran captado su 'aparición' de un país a otro, seguramente había barreras internacionales monitoreando salidas y entradas.

De todas maneras, estaba seguro que estas cosas tan solo le pasaban a él.

Había "aparecido" accidentalmente y le estaban haciendo el lío del milenio en el Ministerio, como si hubiera matado a alguien o como si hubiera sido, en serio, su culpa.  
Por lo que pudo escuchar, creyó que iban a llevar el caso a juicio… aunque un auror hizo algún comentario parecido a: "a pesar de todo fue una suerte que se hubiera ido de ahí, quien sabe que hubiera pasado sino."  
No.  
Definitivamente esas palabras le causaban mala espina. ¿Qué podría haber pasado en su ausencia para excusar su 'huida'?

Pero, después de todo lo que le había pasado el año pasado, en cuarto, le daba reverendamente lo mismo lo que hicieran, sobretodo si sabía que no le iban a creer nada de lo que dijese. Gracias a la noche anterior se había dado cuenta de que el mundo mágico inglés no era lo único que andaba dando vueltas por el planeta.  
Nunca iba a abandonar la magia y no iba a permitir que le rompiesen su varita o que lo expulsaran de Hogwarts, pero ahora sabía que había más alternativas.  
¿Habría escuelas de magia en Argentina…?

Su cabeza le recriminó la falta de sueño. Estaba empezando a bostezar y a cabecear con cansancio cuando vio la silueta de dos figuras conocidas caminando por el pasillo en su dirección, mientras él estaba sentado sobre el suelo con la cabeza apoyada contra la fría piedra de la pared, esperando.

Rápidamente sacó sus compañeros de aventuras (los gastados anteojos) y se los puso, a pesar de que continuaba viendo borroso gracias a su estado ya que, además de falta de sueño, estaba exhausto física más que mágicamente.

Cuando los nombres de las personas aparecieron en su mente arqueó las cejas con sorpresa, el destino sinceramente lo estaba jodiendo  
¿Qué mierda hacían ahí Malfoy y Snape?

.

.

 _Esto había empezado cómo un prólogo allá por el 2013._

 _Finalmente decidí que lo voy a intentar convertir en la historia que siempre quise escribir._

 _Un Harry rebelde, con una aceptable cantidad de sentido común y espíritu adolescente: ya me cansé de leerlo como un nene de diez o un flaco de quince años que piensa como un mayor o termina convirtiéndose en el siguiente Voldemort o es un boludo._

 _Finalmente decidí tomar el asunto entre mis propias manos y hacer algo un poco más original con algo que todos hacen.  
Vamos a ver cómo termina esto._

 _Obviamente notaran que soy Argentina y hago lo que puedo con el idioma :)  
Esta historia pasa en el quinto libro, supongo que si leyeron lo de arriba a conciencia deben de haber notado que Harry se salvó de casualidad del ataque de los dementores._

 _Comenten con ideas. Quiero escucharlos :)_


	2. Día de no-cumpleaños

. 

Ni dormido ni del todo despierto Harry sintió que, con cada segundo que las dos figuras tardaban en caminar por el pasillo, un precioso pedacito de tiempo que podría haber utilizado para echarse una siesta contra la pared se perdía en la infinidad de lo terrenal.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, gastados anteojos aún puestos.

Con tan solo el sonido de pisadas retumbando sobre el piso de piedra (que vagamente le hacía pensar en un calabozo) la gravedad de la situación, de su situación, se conglomeró en su mente. Estaba muy cansado como para pensar del todo derecho, pero volver al mundo mágico ingles significada volver a su miserable realidad.

El recuerdo del enojo, tristeza y abandono que había sentido la mayoría del verano lo aplastó crudamente. Todavía seguía sin saber cuál era el estado político actual o por qué nadie quería contarle nada… ni de qué carajo se había salvado al haber desaparecido la noche anterior.

Por un instante volvió a sentir rabia, aunque rápidamente ese sentimiento lo abandonó y una extraña mezcla de felicidad y melancolía lo invadió.  
Le reconfortaba pensar que había un mundo allá afuera que no le importaba (ni siquiera sabía) de su existencia.  
Ese pacífico anonimato era irresistiblemente atrayente.

-"No hay nada por lo que puedas estar sonriendo, Potter."

Harry no sabía qué odiaba más en ese momento, si los inútiles del Ministerio o esa voz pegajosa y nasal sonando tan cerca suyo.  
Suspiró imperceptiblemente.

Lentamente y tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, el aludido abrió primero un ojo y después el otro, bostezando con amplitud.  
En ese instante decidió que iba a actuar como reverendamente quisiese.

-"O por ahí sí y usted no lo sabe. Buen día profesor. Draco."

Nombró al otro al final, con una inclinación de cabeza.  
En sus labios se dibujó una mezcla de sonrisa con mueca: se había olvidado del lento dolor de cabeza que había estado creciendo y, además, encontraba la situación totalmente graciosa.  
Siempre había querido desconcertar a Malfoy llamándolo por su primer nombre.

No dudó en hacer un directo y franco contacto visual con ambos rivales. Estaba sentado pero su mirada, su actitud, lo puso en seguida a la altura de los otros dos.

Harry vio con satisfacción que en la cara del rubio estaba aún presente un dejo de sorpresa que, en el caso de Snape, solo se veía en la profundidad de su expresión.  
Para el muchacho de anteojos, el significado de esa emoción no fue pasada por alto: dejaba entrever que, superficialmente, ninguno de ellos sabía que él iba a estar ahí.

Relajó los hombros, inconscientemente tensados, y acomodó su posición.

Ojos verdes nublados por el sueño continuaron fijos en las personas frente a él, no planeaba dormir en su presencia, pero tampoco iba a gastar fuerzas hablando si nadie iba a dirigirle la palabra.

Con calma y por primera vez en frente de esos dos seres que para él habían sido detestables; se quedó callado.  
En ese momento esos dos eran tan intrascendentes como el mismo lunático que intentaba matarlo, o Dumbledore que lo había abandonado a su suerte en una casa donde lo aborrecían, que sus supuestos amigos, su padrino, que todo el maldito mundo.

Tomó una decisión: a partir de ese momento iba a tomar la vida en sus propias manos.

A la mierda vivir preocupado, ya estaba harto de depender de gente que no merecía su confianza.

.

'Que hace Potter acá.'

Draco Malfoy dijo a sí mismo en un principio, cuando aún estaba caminando por ese poco glamoroso pasillo; un día poco usual y en una hora más extraña todavía.

Lanzándole una fugaz mirada a su padrino, el muchacho llegó a la siguiente conclusión: si el otro estaba tan sorprendido como él, Voldemort no debía ser la causa.  
O sí, pero dudaba que fuese a enterarse.

Una vez delante del 'elegido' ambos frenaron. No porque tuviesen que decirle nada importante, sino por curiosidad. Además, su rival, sentado desvergonzadamente contra la pared con un brillo extraño en los ojos, conseguía mantener una postura imponente aún en su patética situación.

Draco se preguntó cómo habría hecho el otro chico para terminar en tal estado.

Luego del corto intercambio de palabras entre Snape y Potter decidió que, definitivamente, algo radical le había pasado al otro.  
Saludo civil y uso de primer nombre en vez de apellido. Inaudito.

El rubio a su vez inclinó un poco la cabeza, respondiendo:

"Harry."

Draco sonrió divertido mientras se alejaba al lado de un Snape escéptico e irritado.

Ese sí que iba a ser un año interesante.

.

.

Salió del escondite del Ministerio con una fecha para la audición de su caso y sin un solo galleon o centavo en el bolsillo. Lógicamente, nadie se había gastado en llevarlo hasta la casa de sus parientes en los suburbios.

No es que se quejase, hacía mucho que no estaba en el centro de Londres.

Después de un rato de indecisión enfiló para el Callejón Diagon, donde consiguió sacar algo de plata del mundo mágico y del muggle sin encontrarse, milagrosamente, con alguien conocido.  
Una vez más en la calle londinense el muchacho se perdió, con pasos pesados y cansados, entre un mar de gente.

No muy lejos encontró un pequeño hotel oculto entre dos calles y una esquina. Una vez adentro del chico pero agradable lugar pidió una cama (la recepcionista no dijo nada y Harry se preguntó cuantas veces debió haber visto gente entrando con el mismo aspecto de destrucción post-sábado a la noche que él).

Tan solo gastándose en cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, el 'salvador' del mundo mágico se tiró desvergonzadamente sobre la cama, quedándose profundamente dormido.

.

.

El ruido de algo golpeando el vidrio del cuarto lo despertó. Ignorando el molesto sonido prendió a tientas una luz para ver la hora del reloj despertador.  
Sorprendido vio que era el mediodía del día siguiente. Sonriendo volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada, había dormido doce horas de corrido.  
Se sentía excelente.

Esperó unos minutos para acercarse a la ventana: ya sabía de dónde y quién podía hacer tal alboroto. Corriendo las cortinas, se encontró cara a cara con una lechuza que lo miraba enojada.

-"No tentés tu suerte, que si por mi fuera te dejaría afuera por haberme despertado."

Harry habló con una sonrisa en el rostro, tomando la decisión de que nada ni nadie iba a arruinarle el buen humor.

O por lo menos eso creyó antes de haber leído la carta que el ave le había traído.

Una nube negra de mala predisposición nubló su juicio y, refunfuñando, fue al baño a darse una ducha y a cambiarse.

-"No podía esperar hasta mañana, no, tenían que molestarme hoy y arruinarme el humor".

La carta era de parte de Dumbledore, escrita de manera corta y concisa, pidiéndole su dirección o algún lugar de encuentro para guiarlo hacia 'un lugar seguro'. Pero, como Harry disfrutaba de su temporal libertad decidió, mientras se enjuagaba el pelo, que ni a palos iba a decirles dónde se estaba hospedando.

No.

Ése era su día. El día libre y feliz que no había tenido en su cumpleaños, y no lo iba a desperdiciar encerrado en algún lugar aburrido.

Tan solo cubriéndose a medias con la toalla, el muchacho salió silbando del baño y, manoteando un papel y una lapicera del único escritorio que había en la habitación, escribió una corta respuesta. Se iba a juntar con quien quisiese verlo al día siguiente. Londres no parecía una ciudad muy peligrosa: mucha gente, muchos muggles desconocidos y un mes leyendo títulos de diario que no decían gran cosa lo convencieron que, por un día, nada muy terrible podía pasarle.

Envió la respuesta, se puso la misma ropa que venía usando desde hacía dos días y partió del hotel.

Le sonrió feliz a la recepcionista, y esta le contestó alegremente con la dirección de un café que vendían cosas para llevar de un cuñado hindú de ella.

Comenzó su día de no-cumpleaños con un café con leche en una mano y un scon gigante de arándanos en la otra.

.

.

 _Esto va a avanzar a paso de hormiga perdida jaja._

 _Sepan que estoy abierta a sugerencias decentes y divertidas, como el encuentro de Harry con alguien random o cualquier tipo de situación no romántica :)_

No quiero olvidarme de agradecer a cavita9 por su comentario que me dia fuerzas para continuar... y quédense tranquilos que Harry vuelve sí o sí a Argentina, pasan cosas importantes en Buenos Aires jeje (obviamente que el partidito de football y los mates no van a faltar)  
Y con respecto a la escuela de magia de Brasil, yo ya estaba enterada pero Harry nop... de todas formas, si me preguntan a mí, debería haber un colegio de magia para los de habla hispana. Con la cantidad que somos, Hogwarts explota :o

 _Comenten que es el alimento espiritual del escritor! :)  
_


	3. El callejón progresista

.

Así fue como, con un mediodía bien invertido en la adquisición de ropa decente y algunos elementos un poco más que básicos, Harry se halló nuevamente entrando en el callejón Diagonal.

Había estado (sutilmente) averiguando cómo funcionaba el tema de la tecnología actual, más allá de la televisión y la playstation que conocía gracias a su primo, y se encontró fascinado con el concepto de la 'internet', al cual nunca antes había prestado atención. Aún más, estaba enamorado de la idea de las redes sociales y la posibilidad de conectarse con gente más allá de Europa teniendo tan solo ese pequeño acceso a la red.

Acceso que planeaba conseguir de cualquier modo.

Es por eso que, ya sabiendo que en Hogwarts la electricidad muggle era nula, había decidido instigar más en el tema. Era imposible, recalcando en _imposible_ , que nadie hubiese ya logrado alguna forma de engañar a la magia o de crear algo que fuese aceptado por ella. Tenía que existir, en algún lado, alguien salido de una familia muggle ya experimentando con el tema.

Como no conocía ningún otro lugar mágico en Londres aparte del habitual callejón, optó por ir de nuevo allí y dirigirse, directamente, a las calles más turbias.

Rápidamente, y cubriéndose un poco el rostro con el cuello de una camisa nueva, nuestro protagonista entró de manera sospechosa al callejón Knockturn. Si tenía que ser sincero, nunca había recorrido a fondo esas calles, es más, solo conocía una, la principal. Pero como veces anteriores había visto pasajes que cortaban y se internaban en redes de calles internas, suponía que adentrándose podía encontrar más negocios (seguramente más ilegales o por lo menos anormales, exactamente lo que andaba buscando).

Estaba un tanto nervioso (un muchacho, solo, de tan solo quince años dando vueltas por uno de los lugares más oscuros y con personas de pinta bastante siniestra) pero a la vez un poco alivio porque era una hora decente y había mucho movimiento. Todos los negocios estaban abiertos, la gente entraba y salía de ellos a montones, situación totalmente contraria a cuando había terminado allí la última vez.

Miró atento un par de vidrieras hasta que se dio cuenta de que en esa calle principal vendían particularmente objetos mágicos caros, estrafalarios y pasados de moda. Exactamente lo opuesto al objeto sutil y moderno que esperaba encontrar.

Sin saber muy bien en que pasaje meterse se encaminó, finalmente y para no dejar ver lo perdido que se sentía, por uno del que salían varios chicos de su edad o un poco más grandes.  
" _Bueno, supongo que alguno de ellos debe estar en la misma que yo_ " pensó.

Terminó, de esa manera, en otra calle igual de amplia que la principal. Aunque lo que más le sorprendió no fue el tamaño de la misma, sino el aspecto totalmente distinto que esta tenía: menos gente circulando que eran, en su gran mayoría, personas jóvenes y nadie andaba vestido de túnica ni de forma raramente diferencial, todos andaban con ropa normal o, mejor dicho, ropa muggle moderna.

(Harry no lo supo en ese momento, pero entre ustedes lectores y yo, puedo asegurarles que nuestro protagonista había terminado en la zona hipster mágica que no era jurisdicción de ninguno de los otros dos Callejones.)

Era una calle tan no-extraña que por un segundo creyó que había salido al Londres muggle. Sin embargo, al ir recorriendo las distintas tiendas simpáticamente distribuidas a lo largo de la calle adoquinada y los edificios altos, decorados, llenos de macetas y que recibían una luz cálida completamente distinta a la del callejón Knockturn, se dio cuenta que ese lugar tenía una magia especial.

Empezando a caminar, supo que ahí iba a encontrar lo que andaba buscando; extraña e instantáneamente se sintió a gusto.

Los negocios intercalados con algunas casitas altas y pintorescas le hicieron pensar en Francia, si bien nunca había visitado ese país. También vio una banda chica de unos tres integrantes tocando una música suave pero con algo de swing que le daba un color completamente distinto y personal al aire y, en general, a todo. A izquierda y derecha las vidrieras le adelantaban que, efectivamente, allí se podía encontrar cualquier artefacto muggle moderno adaptado a la magia.

Hasta divisó una pequeña agencia de diseño gráfico tranquilamente ubicada entre una panadería y local, que parecía, una librería.

Internamente se preguntó si alguien de todas las personas que conocía sabía de ese lugar. Dudaba que ni los Weasley, ni los Malfoy, Snape, Dumbledore o siquiera Voldemort supieran (o les interesase) de su existencia.

Resolvió, sencillamente, guardarse el secreto.

Caminó, caminó y caminó hasta que se topó con un cartel que leía "La magia de la tecnología" con una flecha indicando un pasaje que entraba aún más en lo desconocido. Obviamente Harry cambió de dirección y se metió resuelto, como si estuviese en su casa.

Terminó así en una calle paralela, más angosta y apenas menos alegre que la principal, aunque conservaba el mismo aire especial. Andando con pasos lentos, vio que todos los locales trabajaban artefactos tecnológicos.  
Finalmente encontró el lugar que estaba buscando.

-"Hermano mío, ¿es quien creo que es, rondando por esta zona?" sonó una voz divertida detrás de él.

-"Efectivamente que lo es, a no ser que alguien se haya dado una sobredosis de poción multijugo…" respondió otra voz casi idéntica.

Harry, sorprendido, se dio vuelta con rapidez antes de que dos brazos distintos fueran pasados por sus hombros.

-"Que bueno verte Harry."

El aludido sonrió y, recobrándose de la sorpresa, palmeó la espalda de cada uno de los gemelos que en ese momento lo tenían bajo su poder. De todas las personas que pudo haberse encontrado casualmente, Fred y George Weasley eran, por mucho, la mejor opción.

-"Igualmente chicos" respondió contento.

Los tres se separaron y los hermanos, parados frente a él, sutilmente miraron a su alrededor y empezaron a hablar.

-"Entonces querido amigo, ¿qué es lo que te trae por acá?"

-"Ando buscando… un celular que pueda usar en el colegio, prácticamente." Contestó de manera confidencial.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron como si se estuviesen acordando un chiste o una exitosa broma del pasado.

-"Perfecto, ya sabemos a dónde tenés que ir." Comenzó quien supuso que era Fred.

-"Un primo de un amigo es hijo de padres no mágicos," siguió George.

-"Y, desde hace algún tiempo," continuó el primero

-"Está experimentando con la magia y la tecnología muggle" finalizó el segundo, suspendiendo la frase en el aire.

Ambos miraron expectantes a Harry.

-"Aunque, obviamente, no escuchaste esto de nosotros, ni nunca vas a saber en donde vende sus cosas este don nadie y, aún más, ¿vos viste a un tal Harry Potter rondando por estos lugares progresistas y transgresores del mundo mágico hermano mio?"

-"En absoluto."

Esto último había sido dicho de una forma tan inocentemente natural, que Harry no pudo menos que reírse ampliamente. Los tres rieron un rato antes de ponerse en marcha a ver a ese extraño conocido.

Y así fue como, Fred y George Weasley, fueron las únicas personas que conocieron la verdadera historia con lujo de detalles (el relato sin censura de la experiencia intensa y extraordinaria que había sido bailar en un boliche latinoamericano) de la noche en la que todo cambió para el famoso Harry Potter.

(Mientras iban de camino a hacer un negocio bastante poco común…)

.

.

 _¡Buenas buenas! Estuvo difícil hacerme el tiempo para escribirlo pero acá está, ¡finalmente otro capítulo!_

 _La universidad está consumiendo mi tiempo libre... iba pensando posibles escenarios en la parada del colectivo el otro día y aparecieron Fred y George en mi mente usando celulares y, obviamente, conociendo la parte top-hipster-moderna del mundo mágico.. quién mejor para estar al tanto del día a día que ellos?_  
 _(Está bastante claro que estoy escribiendo cualquier cosa, no? Como que esta historia está ambientada en este año, no en 199y-tanto jeje)_

 _Quiero agradecer a la gente que me escribió reviews en el último capítulo... cavita9 (genia!), MizuhashiNeko (los argentinos tenemos que unirnos en este mundo!) y pax339 :)_

 _Intentaré escribir más (se hace lo que se puede..)_

 _Comenten, porque sus palabras alimentan al escritor :)_


	4. A una triste casona en la calle Grimauld

.

Con un Smartphone de últimísima tecnología apto para magos, Harry emprendió el tedioso camino hacia el inevitable encuentro con las únicas personas en el mundo que masomenos lo apreciaban.

El día anterior, los gemelos se habían separado de él en el negocio, después de haberlo presentado ante su "amigo" que había resultado ser el inventor, fabricante y vendedor del aparato. Harry supuso que tanto Fred como George ya debían de tener un celular escondido de su madre en algún lado. Conocían demasiado del tema como para no.

Su nueva y para nada barata adquisición era práctica y muy ingeniosa: un Smartphone modificado (con hechizo complejos y una combinación de materiales caros) de manera tal de soportar la presión de la magia a su alrededor; funcionar con rapidez y a la perfección; captar señal de teléfono y 4G y, encima, cargarse con una pequeña cantidad de luz solar.  
Era absolutamente perfecto y justo lo que nuestro protagonista había estado buscando.

La chica que atendía en el hotel, donde se había estado quedando las últimas tres noches, le había regalado un bolso, bastante gastado y que había pertenecido a su hermano, para poner la ropa y alguna que otra cosa comprada el día anterior. La recepcionista le hizo prometer que iba a, nuevamente, quedarse ahí si volvía a la ciudad y él aceptó de buen agrado. Ella, con su acento hindú y su buena onda, le había caído bien y, lo gracioso, era que tenía la suficiente edad como para ser su hermana mayor.

Además, gracias a su ayuda, nuestro protagonista pudo bajarse algunas aplicaciones modernas como Facebook, Twitter e Instagram; y otras no tan conocidas como Ideapod y una para bajarse música (nunca en su vida se había puesto a escuchar música, pero pensaba remediarlo), entre otras. Estaba aprovechando la gran capacidad de memoria del aparato.

Con el mapa de Londres en el celular y habiendo investigado a priori dónde carajo quedaba la calle Grimauld, recordando, por suerte, la dirección de la vieja casona (que Sirius le había dado en algún momento por si necesitaba un lugar dónde quedarse, con las indicaciones necesarias sobre cómo encontrarla ya que estaba oculta con magia), partió hacia la aventura.

Tuvo que caminar bastante y hasta se tomó, solo y por primera vez en su vida, un colectivo que lo acercó a un par de cuadras de su lugar de destino. Fue un viaje inter-ciudad curiosamente divertido que le llevó, por lo menos, una hora. Antes de subirse al colectivo se había comprado un sándwich y un jugo de naranja, y no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido una combinación tan rica y común.

Y, además, estaba contento porque, en un momento de iluminación, había decidido qué foto quería sacarse para poner en su perfil de Facebook.

Después de dar vueltas por una ciudad que desconocía a pesar de ser la capital de su país, finalmente llegó ante su destino. Respiró tranquilo y en silencio un par de veces, aclarando la mente y calmando la irritación y el enojo que toda la situación le producía. Luego, tocó la puerta.

Esperó a que alguien le abriese y se sintió aliviado cuando se encontró, frente a frente, con la cara de su padrino.

-"¡Harry!"

.

Fue un instante bastante particular.

No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había escuchado a alguien pronunciar su nombre con tanto cariño y afección. Abrazando a la única persona que realmente consideraba como familia en su vida, recordó por qué todavía no había huido de Inglaterra.

Sirius se separó, sosteniéndolo por los hombros, y, con una sonrisa radiante que le hacía rejuvenecer por lo menos diez años, habló.

-"Te extrañe ahijado."

Ante tales palabras, Harry no pudo menos que sentir una agradable sensación de alegría y cariño expandirse por su cuerpo. Solo a él, a su verdadero tío, le sonrió y se sintió un nene contestando con felicidad,

-"Yo también."

Aunque, como nada dura para siempre (y, en su caso, mucho menos uno bueno), de adentro de la casa se oyó una voz chillona.

-"¿Sirius es Harry? ¡Qué hacen ahí parados en la puerta! Pobre chico, debe tener hambre y frio, solo durante tanto tiempo. Entren, entren, justo estábamos preparando para tomar el té"

Nuestro protagonista quería a Molly como si fuera su propia madre, pero había veces que sinceramente le exasperaba un poco su modismo y su avasalladora personalidad, tan acostumbrado que estaba a sobrevivir sólo. Se miraron de manera cómplice con su padrino.

-"Te prometo que en cuanto nadie nos vea, nos vamos a dar una vuelta al barrio" le dijo furtivamente y con un guiño.

Solo bajo esa condición Harry entró a la gran "casona de la depresión", desde ese momento extrañando la tranquilidad de estar él consigo mismo y, eventualmente, Hedwig.

Una vez adentro y con la puerta cerrada detrás de sí, sintió un par de brazos alrededor de su cuello y el pelo alborotado de alguien que conocía bien en su cara.

-"Mione me estoy comiendo tu pelo" dijo Harry sonriendo mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Su amiga rió por lo bajo, se separó de él, y se puso a observar su cara con detenimiento, como buscando algo en su mirada o una expresión en particular, hasta que suspiró aliviada.

-"Si estás buscando algo en mi frente, no vas a encontrar nada escrito, más que mi hermosa cicatriz."

-"Perdón Harry, pensé que ibas a estar histéricamente enojado… digo, no es que no tenés derecho a estarlo, pero… "

Nuestro protagonista suspiró cansado.

-"En estos últimos días ni pensé en el asunto" comentó, "creo que me voy a tomar vacaciones al mundo muggle más seguido"

La chica rió por lo bajo y, agarrándolo por el brazo, lo guió hasta la cocina. Mientras intercambiaban palabras se habían quedado solos y, recién en ese pequeño trayecto, Harry se dio cuenta de la sensación horrible y empantanada que emitía la casa, las paredes y los cuadros. Por un segundo se sintió asfixiado.

Una vez en la cocina se encontraron con la señora Weasley y su padrino, quien lo miraba un poco preocupado. Supuso que en su cara se debía ver la aprehensión y el encierro que le causaba toda la situación. Respiró hondo un par de veces.

Era imposible que esa impresión le hubiese ocurrido sólo a él, los demás lo tendrían que haber sentido. En ese momento decidió que, a la primer oportunidad, iba a sacar a Sirius de ese lugar nefasto. Vivir sumergido en esa atmósfera espantosamente letal no podía hacer ningún tipo de bien.

-"Harry querido, ¿té? Hay un budín de limón que hice hace un rato, creo que ya debe de haberse enfriado lo suficiente como para no quemarse." La voz de Molly lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Sin siquiera haber contestado, la enérgica mujer ya le estaba sirviendo el brebaje en una taza mientras, con un movimiento de la varita, movía el budín a la mesa.

-"Gracias Molly." Sonrió Harry con calma y se sentó en la mesa junto con su padrino y su mejor amiga.

Se divirtió un poco cuando notó que la señora Weasley también se sorprendió de su tranquilidad y su no-berrinche. Meditó por unos segundos y llegó a la conclusión de que era hora de cambiar la impresión que causaba ante los demás. Partiendo de la base que nadie lo conocía realmente y que siempre había sido más tímido de lo que la mayoría pensaba.

-"¿Y los demás?" preguntó una vez que Molly también se hubo sentado, y estaban los cuatro merendando.

-"Algunos de los chicos están arriba limpiando, no les dije que ya habías llegado para darte un poco de tranquilidad" la madre de su mejor amigo sorbó un poco de té, "y como hoy a la noche viene gente, estuve cocinando y no quise que me estuvieran molestando" añadió sin ningún tipo de restricción.

-"¿Gente?" preguntó nuestro protagonista, mientras se limpiaba los anteojos. El vapor de la infusión los había empañado.

Silencio.

Se puso los anteojos.

Hermione tenía una expresión de incomodidad, mientras Sirius y Molly se encontraban en una batalla de miradas.

Con resolución Sirius habló, clavándole sus ojos a la mujer, desafiándola a interrumpirlo.

-"Hoy se reúne la Orden del Fénix" volteó la mirada a su ahijado y con seriedad aunque con un dejo de sorna agregó,

-"Un montón de adultos inútiles que se juntan, tratan de crear planes funcionales de acción para derrotar a todos-ya-sabemos-quien y pierden el tiempo porque normalmente un chico de quince años se entromete y los modifica sin saberlo."

Y con un poco de amargura siguió,

-"A la mayoría no le gusta que se involucre los menores ni que se les cuente qué está verdaderamente pasando, pero yo creo que la mejor formar de arreglar esta mierda es que se los empiece a tomar enserio."

Molly lo miró con reproche

-"Sabes perfectamente que es para su bien."

-"No contarles qué está pasando realmente los perjudica más que ayudar, querida." Contestó a su vez.

Harry escuchó la conversación y, viendo que iba a terminar en una pelea innecesaria decidió intervenir. La situación le estaba causando un poco de gracia (en ese momento se acordó de la espectacular noche argentina y lo poco que realmente importaba todo) y dijo en un tono completamente no-solemne:

-"Asique hay una organización secreta, cuéntenme más"

Su amiga vio el cambio y lo miró extrañada.

Su padrino se dio cuenta de la estupidez de la conversación, notó el tono de voz de su ahijado, y rió con ganas.

Molly suspiró aunque sonrió divertida.

-"Me retiro de esta conversación poco seria. Ahora pueden elegir o ayudarme a terminar de cocinar o se van arriba a limpiar con los chicos."

Sirius levantó ambas manos en señal de paz y se quedó a secar platos, y les guiñó un ojo a los dos adolescentes con picardía, indicándoles que se podía ir.

Harry y Hermione se miraron furtivamente y se fueron en busca de su tercer amigo quien, lastimosamente, se había perdido una conversación bastante divertida y reveladora.

.

.

 _Medio de relleno este capítulo, perdón... ya va a volver a Argentina, primero tengo que masomenos arreglar la trama en Inglaterra.. Lo que sea que pase en el quinto y sexto libro acá va a colisionar y a solucionarse medio rápido o de otra manera (me aburre escribir sobre algo que ya está escrito)_

 _Ya quiero que Harry vuelva a Buenos Aireeees ;)_

 _Miles de gracias a los que pusieron esta historia en la lista de favoritos o la están siguiendo! También mil gracias por todos los que comentaron:  
-La fiel cavita 9 (es como si todo estuviese pasando ahora, no en 199-y-tanto!)  
-y Nai0310 (jeje lo de emborracharse ya ocurrirá, y lo de salir con una completa extraña... me gusta esa idea! Voy a mandarlo a hacer una gira por Latinoamérica en algún momento!)_

 _Comenten que me inspiraaaaaaan!  
Además quiero saber que piensan de un capítulo así ¿les pareció aburrido? ¿Algo del hilo que no entiendan?_


End file.
